


majestic beast

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Breeding, F/M, Genderswap, Horse cock, Horses, Mare Loki, Stallion Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thor is a fine stallion, Loki is in heat.  Thor is always ready to breed.





	majestic beast

Thor was a majestic beast.  Standing at 18 hands, he easily towered above any man left to handle him.  Though generally mild mannered and agreeable, he’d gained a reputation for being strong willed and there were few that could force him to do anything.  It took little more than a toss of his head to pull himself free from a grip and the bulk of his weight for anything else. He was a solid mass of muscle that walked with a purpose, head held high to show his rank.  

He considered himself the lead stallion on the farm and he had the stats to back that up.  The most popular pick from the stud book, he earned his keep from his owners and then some a million times over.  Proven to be extremely virile, not one mare had to be returned for a second go although he would have gladly provided.  

His dark coat shone in the sunlight, his mane and tail full and thick and neatly groomed.  His hooves clopped loud and sharp against the bricks that lined the walk ways of the stables and echoed against the barn to announce his arrival wherever he walked.  

That day was no different than any other as his bridle was slipped on over his head while he stood in his stall, the bit between his teeth.  He chopped at it and huffed in annoyance which only earned him a patronizing pat against his neck. It was just a show, he knew there was nothing that could be done about it.  He was used to it. 

The familiar click of a lead being hooked into one of the rings below his chin sounded before the door of his stall was opened.  He knew it wouldn’t do a thing if he actually meant to pull free, but he had no wish for another life. He was spoiled and well taken care of and performed his duties with pride.  

He shook out his mane before he allowed himself to be led through the stables, standing at his full height as they passed the other horses in their stalls.  His shoulders were wide and muscular with a strong, aesthetically pleasing line to his back. He knew he was an attractive animal, the envy of all around him.  

A scent on the breeze made Thor’s nostrils flare as soon as they stepped outside.  It was one that was all too familiar to him– a mare in heat. He lifted his head to nicker, prancing a little higher for a few steps.  The tug of the rope did nothing but reminded him to hold off. 

It was difficult this time as the scent grew stronger, sweeter than the usual mares presented to him like a revolving door.  It had his dick dropping from his prepuce before he’d even laid eyes on her. It swung back and forth with each step, the entire thick length hanging limp but prepared for its duty.  The motion felt good and he added some bounce to his step to enhance the feeling as they headed closer to the heavenly pheromones. 

They rounded the corner and there she was.  Jet black in colour, she was much smaller than Thor but no less appealing.  He wasn’t sure what she was but was surely not a Shire horse like himself. It was usually only the broad stocky mares like himself that were brought to him, the purebred line highly sought after and Thor was the finest specimen of such.  

It was a nice change even if just by his nose’s standards.  He pranced in excitement only to be pulled into check by his lead.  He huffed and snorted in response to the stimulus, testing his limits to get closer without being removed from the situation.  He’d learned that early on. Too eager and he’d find himself back in his still as his dick recoiled, unsatisfied. 

The sound pat on the mares neck as they called her Loki thumped firmly to assure Thor she was study enough to take his weight.  Her full tail was in a thick braid and exposed her sex to him fully when she lifted it up to present for him. He couldn’t help but lean closer and was given some slack on his lead to allow him a better inspection.  

She was puffy and just a bit wet for him, muscles twitching visibly where she would open for him to slide home.  His dick gave a twitch and became more firm, not yet fully erect so he would still have power left when it came time to penetrate her.  

He scraped his hoof against the brick, snorted and then huffed, her scent so clearly telling him she was ripe to be bred.  She let out an encouraging sound and, for a moment, they locked eyes. Yes. She was ready. Fuck yes, she was ready. 

Thor shook his mane and whinnied, hopping just slightly on his front hooves in a mock movement to mount.  He hoped the handlers would get the hint. He was ready, so ready. 

His nostrils flared with another whiff, raising his head with his upper lip curled back.  It made the pheromones flood his senses until he was hyper focused on only one thing. He needed to breed.  

He whinnied again and made a move to jump only to be pulled away and led around to circle back to the mare.  He raised his lip and shook his mane, his dick pulsing with anticipation. 

Finally, they lead Thor up behind Loki and that’s all the signal he needs.  

It takes momentum to heft his solid body up but lands straddling Loki with a thud on his first try.  His powerful hips are already humping and his dick erect and hard and curved up against his stomach. The flared tip bumps up against her haunches, his muscles making his dick jump to get it into position.  

It finally bumps against her sex and then it’s on.  With one powerful thrust, he’s in and he doesn’t stop.  He buries himself deeper and deeper, the head swelling up to anchor him where he needs to be.  His whole body washes with euphoria while he pumps continuous spurts of his fertile seed deep in her womb.  His full balls twitch as they provide him with even more and soon his hips come to a stop so he can fully appreciate the sensation.  

Her body was so hot and wet, welcoming him in and then clamping down tight.  He loved his job so much and was thankful he had been left intact unlike most of the stock around him.  

He easily stayed mounted until he had nothing left and his dick deflated until it fell out with a wet plop.  It swung enjoyably as he slid down to his hooves, still sensitive and tingling as it returned to its sheath. 

Loki lifted her tail in front of him and he sniffed where some of his seed leaked from her puffy slit.  He whinnied when he realized she wanted more but he’d need a few minutes for his body to be ready. 

The lead tugged in attempt to lead him away and he only resisted a bit.  He could tell this mare was to be boarded for the night so he would see her soon.  Nothing could stand in his way after dark to be with her again. Oh yes, he would be with her again.  


End file.
